To Be In Love
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Remus didn't want to go to the school party, especially since the only person he wanted to dance with kept dancing with a group of girls.


Written for the **I Have Never** (I have never written a crack pairing) and **Scavenger Hunt Challenges**, (3. crack pairing), **Variety of Prompts challenge** (location: Great Hall), the **Seven Deadly Sins** (Lust) and the **Writers Block Challenge** (glass).

So since most of my pairings are considered crack (or non-canon at the least), I figured why not go with one of my favorite Cracks; RemusXSirius. I have yet to write for them, and as they are one of my favorite little pairings in the fandom…

It's not very romantic, but these are high school boys I'm working with; one of whom is Sirius Black, the most immature of them all.

I don't own any characters present.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

It was with great reluctance that Remus sat there, watching as Sirius danced with every single girl that could find their way into his hands. He huffed, knowing that this whole school dance had been a poor plan for the evening. The hype for the night had fallen away from his the moment it had been mentioned. Stepping into the Great Hall; no longer holding the long tables, but at least a hundred round ones scattered around the open dance floor, Remus knew he should have walked away while he had the chance.

The seventeen year old just wanted to go back to the dorm; maybe after snatching a bottle of Firewhiskey from the kitchen. He didn't want to be here, watching all his friends enjoy themselves. James was lost in the crowd, only being spotted every once in a while beside the bright red of Lily's hair. Even Peter had found someone to dance with. And then there was Sirius, mucking it up with each and every girl that passed by him. The animagus would send a cocky smirk at the female in question, making her all but fall into his arms. Had Remus not been sitting, he was sure his knees would have lost the ability to support him under that smirk as well.

But no, he was not getting any smirks from the runaway Black for himself.

He was left there, sulking in a chair, and dismissing every hand that offered to dance with him. He didn't want to dance with some nameless girl. There was only one person who would get him on that dance floor, there was only one reason he was here, and so far that reason was too occupied with his shameless flirty to notice.

"Why aren't you out there?" James' voice suddenly appeared behind him. Glancing up, he forced a smile at the couple. James glanced between the werewolf, and the troublemaker that had found his way into the center of giggling girls. He could only chuckle as he clasped a hand on his friends shoulder. "Get out there. Take him for your own."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Remus shrugged off the hand.

James rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Moony. We all see you eyeing him. Go make a move."

"He's got a point." Lily took up a chair beside him. "You're not as subtle as you like to think. And don't worry, he likes you too."

"Of course he likes me." Remus rolled his eyes. "We are friends. It's kind of implied that we like each other."

"You know what I mean." Lily glared at him, her voice dangerously close to laughter. "So go get him. He needs to get away from those girls anyways. I think one of them may have a love potion on them."

"I'm getting a drink." Remus stood, not waiting for the conversation to finish. He picked up his empty glass, leaving the couple were they were. He could vaguely hear James calling him back, but didn't heed the request. He continued in his march towards the punch bowl, trying to keep his eyes off Sirius as he went.

The attempt proved failed whenever he caught sight of the other's unruly black hair. Sirius was still inside the circle of girls, dancing with a wild passion that border lined on excessive. His hair flew wild around his smiling face, eyes trickling with mischief. Remus couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy towards the group of girls. They watched Sirius with such a lustful gleam in their eyes. Remus would never admit it, but that same look of lust was in his own gaze as well. The difference between him and those girls being that they were acting on their lust filled fantasies, while he stood on the sidelines, the empty glass in his hand shaking.

He pried his gaze from the scene, and continued his progress towards the drink table. Had he looked a second longer, he would have seen the other boy push away from the gaggle of girls, and make his way towards him. As it was, Remus did not see Sirius as he made his advance towards him. It was only while reaching for the ladle in the punch bowl, that Remus realized that attention on him.

"Sup, Moony." Sirius's voice was velvety behind him. The animagus reached forward, taking the ladle and glass from his friend and depositing them onto the table. "Where the hell have you been? You're missing a wild party."

"I can see it just fine." Remus answered, possibly too harshly, as he turned to face his friend. He noticed the disappointed faces of the girls in the distance. "I wouldn't leave your fan group alone for too long."

Sirius looked over his shoulder quickly, before returning his gaze back onto his friend. He smiled to himself. "I think they'll be fine. I wanted to talk to you."

"Really?" Remus frowned. He turned to reach for his glass. "What could be so important to get you away from your dance partners?"

"For Godric's sake, Moony." Sirius chuckled, reaching out towards his friend. "Forget the girls for a minute. This is serious."

Remus smirked at the opportunity before him. "I am aware of who you are."

"That's not-never mind." Sirius grabbed a hold of Remus's wrists, causing him to drop the glass onto the table. The taller boy turned him around, and dragged him onto the dance floor. Remus could only walk along, trying to hide the furious blush that was spreading through his cheeks. As much as he had wanted to be on this dance floor with Sirius, now that it was happening, he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

Sirius spun around, facing Remus with a smirk on his lips. Taking his friends other hand, he pulled him close. Remus feel into Sirius's leading steps, amazed by how easily he was leading the dance as some unknown slow song struck a chord. It was a second later that Remus remembered the way his friend had been raised. Under the wild and rebellious behavior, there still lived the gentlemen he had been raised to be.

"Now listen." Sirius's voice was hushed, something that did well to send a shiver through Remus. "We should be far enough away from the teachers to be overheard."

"Over-Overheard?" Remus fought to get the words out. He cursed himself for how easily he was falling into the place of a love-struck teenage girl. "What are you planning?"

"I told you earlier." Sirius rolled his eyes. He continued to lead the dance, almost unaware of what he was doing. Or how closely he was pulling Remus into him. "I was gunna spike the punch. I need your help."

"Spike the-" It all came back to Remus now. "This is what you brought me out here for? To talk about spiking the punch. I thought-"

He cut himself off quickly, afraid that the sudden raise of Sirius's eyebrow was a bad sign.

"Thought what?"

"I don't know." Remus shock his head, looking away.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Fine!"

"Okay." Sirius said slowly, disbelieving his friend's words. "Anyways, we have to do it quick. There's a shift change between the teachers in a few minutes. Professor Tegner is next to supervise the bowl, which means we need to work fast. If we pull this off, we can be legends. More so than we already are, mind you. If we get caught, we'll we could be legends by being the people to spend the most time in detention in recorded history. Whatcha think?"

Remus didn't know what to think. The close proximity between him and Sirius was getting him. Their hands were intertwined, one down by their hips, the other raised in a fashion common with slow dances. Very few steps, Sirius's leg would brush against his due to an off step. He was used to being physically close to his friend, it was common for those in the group of friends to be draped around another, but this was different. This was so personal. Remus wondered if Sirius knew what he was doing to him.

"Earth to Moony!"

"Yes." The werewolf shock off the slowly derailing train of thought. "Good plan. Let's do it."

"Good." Sirius smiled. For a second, the smirk on his lips looked almost seductive. He let go of Remus's hands, but did not step away. "I've got the flask of Firewhiskey in my robe pocket. Whenever they switch, I want you to distract Professor Tegner. Ask her some question about homework or something. She shouldn't get too suspicious, you are after all the nerd of the school."

Remus didn't even notice the friendly insult. He was too busy watching the way Sirius stood in front of him. The older boy had gotten so tall, and under the loose robes, Remus knew were hard muscles. A jaw bone so sharp it could cut through glass shown under the mess of black hair that was never brushed. Deep eyes danced with mischief. He looked a God of mischief standing there.

"So you ready?"

Remus nodded, not removing his gaze as his friend stepped from in front of him, to sneak up behind the punch bowl just as the teachers made the shift switch. He watched the disowned Black walk away, robes billowing behind him as he went. As he made his way towards Professor Tegner to play his part in the plan, he couldn't help but keep half of his attention on his friend.

Remus didn't know when he had fallen for Sirius, only that the yearning to be with him was growing with each second. It was strange, how he could spend so many years, calling this boy his best friend, only to enviably desire more than just friendship from him.

Whenever Sirius poured the contents of his flask into the punch bowl, smirking dangerously at Remus, did he confirm his own thoughts. Yes, Remus was positive he had fallen head over heels for the charming Gryffindor.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

I hope this fits the criteria for Crack Pairing. I know it's not the most romantic piece out there, but I wanted to go for some unresolved sexual tension. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
